The research project describes the components of the basic and clinical research capabilities of the University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School and its potential value to the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The objective of the program is to continue to provide the clinical resources of a university service which is complemented by an extensive network of community hospitals. The clinical faculty in the Medical, Surgical, Gynecological, and Radiation Oncological subspecialties interact closely with pathologists and immunologists at the Medical School and provide valuable multidisciplinary resources to ECOG. The availability of NMR scanning, E.M. and Cytogenetic laboratories added to the immunological expertise within the program provides capabilities to participate in a wide range of group activities including the testing of the role of the various immunomodifiers in cancer treatment. Data derived from important studies involving the treatment of malignant mesotheliomas and favorable non-Hodgkin's lymphomas are continuing to be analyzed and new treatment approaches devised. The University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School has now developed several areas of excellence which should be of great value to the present and future activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group.